This invention relates to means and method of recording images, such as by means of a photographic still or motion picture camera, by a television camera, or the like, and, more particularly, to a device for selectively distorting the image to be recorded for use in photographic effects including, but not limited to, animation.
In the techniques for recording images, it has often been desirable to selectively distort portions of the recorded images. In the past, this was frequently done by use of animation, in which the distorted portion is painted in. Thus, for example, animals, such as dogs or horses, have been made to appear to talk by drawing on the film a moving mouth.
Recently, the use of electronic manipulation of figures has been used to simulate distortion in video recording. One area of photographic technique which has not been readily employed is the direct mechanical distortion of the image by use of a flexible mirror. Most prior art uses of a mirror have been restricted to generally and uniformly varying the focal length.
Thus, it has been well known to provide mirrors for reflecting images and to change the curvature of the mirrors to alter the focal length. Thus, Schweiger, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,796, discloses a mirror with an adjustable focal length. The apparatus comprises an elastomeric deformable foil mirror which is secured to a frame. The frame and mirror enclose an airtight chamber which is, in turn, coupled to a vacuum source through an opening. By selectively varying the pressure in the chamber, the mirror can be deformed so as to change the focal length of the mirror.
Cobarg et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,755, also selectively changes the focal length of a mirror by means of a vacuum source or by means of mechanically moving the surface of the mirror.
In a like manner, the devices disclosed by Chanier, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,209, and Cooke, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,161, disclose a combination of a camera and a flexible mirror in which the focal length of the mirror may be altered to produce a distorted image.
In some instances, it is believed that at least one prior art device is provided with a complex mechanism for selectively distorting predetermined portions of a mirror in order to selectively distort the reflected image, which is pre-aligned with the distortable portions. However, it is believed that none of these devices is suitable for use in connection with motion picture or video photography, in which it is desired to distort selected portions of an image which may be located at any distance and position in the recording field.